Mercenaries/Session A
20:09 < abudhabi> Let's get this thing started. 20:09 < abudhabi> Last time you've defeated the crew of a Scout that attacked you at Pichot. 20:09 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:10 < Arthur> Yes. And then people fumbled around trying to get into the scout. 20:10 * natsu is watching from the hull of the scout as Nev attempts to manouver the Heimdal to scoop up Kryzzyx 20:11 < abudhabi> /nick YourNameHere 20:11 < Purelocke> ahh 20:11 < Purelocke> was writing nickname 20:11 -!- Purelocke is now known as Ishmael 20:12 < Kryzzyx> ((I'm here)) 20:13 * Kryzzyx does a weightless space dance, a mere spec of krill, in front of the bulk of the ginormous interlopin' Heimdall 20:14 < abudhabi> Well, anyone going to catch the bug waltzing around next to the airlock? 20:15 * Arthur gets some wire and goes to reel in a bug. 20:15 * Kryzzyx tries to catch the wires with his arms and feet 20:16 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx, how about you just toss Slick over @ 20:17 < Kryzzyx> ((To what, the snip we want to get on? Cause I was told I should carry it over last session. :P)) 20:18 < Kryzzyx> ((I initially thought the ships were linked in a way that Slick would be able to cross over, then I was told that wasn't the case so I Should get my grav suit on and carry it there.)) 20:18 < Ishmael> best plan 20:19 < Kryzzyx> ((Well, I'm not exactly familiar with this game or space-faring sci-fi, so you gotta expect those sort of oversights)) 20:19 < Arthur> @Of course then when he misses, there'll be no retrieving the damned bug.@ 20:19 < Arthur> ((You saw the rolls required when natsu made the crossing a few minutes before)) 20:19 < Ishmael> goign zero g without thrusters is considered the dumbest possible thing outside of kissing deadly rads without shielding or jumping into a sun/planet 20:20 < Ishmael> (for future reference) 20:21 < abudhabi> Throwing stuff is a plain Dexterity roll. 20:21 * Arthur attaches his wire to Slick and attempts to throw him across once Nev has us lined up again 20:21 < Arthur> @Nev, line us up, I'm going to throw Slick across.@ 20:21 < Ishmael> (at least I've got the foresight to ask if the ship has fire exstingishers :D) 20:21 < abudhabi> Nev: @Roger.@ 20:21 < abudhabi> Nev lines you up. 20:21 < natsu> @ Arthur, ready when you are @ 20:22 < Arthur> !2d6+1: Throw! 20:22 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Throw!": (5+5)+1. Total: 11. 20:22 < Kryzzyx> ((woot)) 20:22 * Kryzzyx waves to Slick after double checking the guide wire, cringes as Arthur hurls it, and woggles with relief as the bot seems to be heading in the right direction. 20:22 < Ishmael> (but they have clips) 20:22 < abudhabi> Arthur punts Kryzzyx all the way over to the other ship. 20:22 < Kryzzyx> ((not me!!)) 20:22 < Kryzzyx> ((Waaaaaahhhh!!!) 20:22 < abudhabi> natsu: Dex roll to catch. 20:23 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You may roll Dex too. 20:23 < natsu> !2d6+1: Catch!) 20:23 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Catch!)": (6+4)+1. Total: 11. 20:23 -!- BurnEdOut is now known as Slick 20:23 < abudhabi> s/Kryzzyx/Slick 20:23 < abudhabi> Now you have a repairbot on the Scout's hull with natsu. 20:24 * natsu attaches the teather tohimself, and places Slick near the nearest of the holes in the ships exterior 20:24 * Arthur detaches the line on his side once Natsu has a firm grip on the bot 20:24 < Arthur> @Back us off to a safe distance Nev.@ 20:25 < natsu> @Shit, you promised not to leave me.....@ 20:25 < Arthur> @We're not leaving, we're moving to a safe distance.@ 20:26 * natsu me shrugs, and finds some of the thicker exterior hull armour to attach too, while coiling the teather and attaching it to the ships hull in addition to his mag boots 20:26 < Ishmael> I'll look? 20:27 < abudhabi> Repairbots have short-distance comms. 20:28 * Slick looks like it is itching to get into action with its little legs and manipulating tools waving about frantically as Natsu sets Slick down. Me scurries around like a termite on a big treestump until he finds a suitable place and worms his way inside. 20:28 < abudhabi> Well, you're a safe distance away. 20:28 < Ishmael> (afk for a moment, I forget about OOC chat sometimes) 20:29 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:29 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 20:29 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx , Slicks gone in, any Idea how long this should take? @ 20:29 < abudhabi> Slick cuts a suitable hole in a few minutes time. 20:29 < abudhabi> natsu now has a way inside. 20:30 < natsu> @ Arthur , I'm going in through the hole @ 20:30 < Arthur> @Copy.@ 20:30 * natsu heads over to the hole, checks his safety is off and heads inside 20:30 < Ishmael> (back) 20:31 < Kryzzyx> @ Not really. He'll be at it until we can get in, we stop him, or he breaks. @ 20:31 < Kryzzyx> @ I guess it depends on how secure they made the door. @ 20:31 < abudhabi> natsu: You are inside. Lights are on, gravity's on. 20:31 * Kryzzyx nods as he watches a hole appear and natsu slip in. 20:31 < natsu> (Do I have comms to our ship? @ 20:32 < natsu> @ Arthur, Inside, any ideawhere I should be heading, this is more your thing @ 20:32 * natsu scans the immediate surroundings with his Biosight 20:32 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Roll 2d6 + Int modifier + Recon. 20:32 < abudhabi> natsu: Roll Int Sensors. 20:33 < Arthur> @Head to the bow, you'll want to secure the bridge first.@ 20:33 < natsu> @ rodger, on it @ 20:34 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 20:34 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+2": (2+1)+2. Total: 5. 20:34 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: int sensors 20:34 < PainBot> natsu rolled "int sensors": (6+5)+1-1. Total: 11. 20:34 * Kryzzyx thanks Arthur for not letting him drift out in space forever like his great uncle Gryxxlug! 20:34 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Carry on. 20:34 < abudhabi> natsu: You detect a biomass is engineering. Floating, not standing. 20:35 < Ishmael> -Glowers and floats- 20:35 < natsu> @Arthur, one in engineering, can't tell if its alive, but it's floating @ 20:35 < Arthur> @Nobody else aboard?@ 20:36 < natsu> @ Nothing on my Biosight @ 20:37 < Arthur> @Go ahead and secure the prisoner then.@ 20:37 * natsu heads to and presumably enters engineering keeping his gauss squad support weapon up, locked on the floating biomass ready to shoot 20:38 < abudhabi> natsu: Engineering turns out to be locked. What do? 20:39 * natsu unsheeths his vibrosword, and prepares to smite the door 20:40 < abudhabi> Ishmael: A sword blade just poked out through the door! 20:41 < Ishmael> *unkind words in an alien tongue* 20:41 * natsu hacks and slashes furiously at the door to get it wide enough to enter 20:41 < abudhabi> natsu: This door isn't reinforced. You cut a rectangular hole in it. Beyond is... 20:41 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Describe yourself. 20:41 < Ishmael> Can I see if it's one of the jackass crew that put me in here? 20:41 < abudhabi> Ishmael: It's not. 20:42 * natsu pauses as he hears some strange sounds eminating from the room face to face with... 20:42 < Ishmael> is a scaled, bluish creature, can't quite tell if it's more fishy or insecoid, doesn't have compount eyes though, so there's that, has coveralls tied around the waist 20:42 < Ishmael> (over comms?) 20:43 < abudhabi> natsu: This thing is apparently alive, despite being in vaccuum. 20:43 < Ishmael> (Would I have my armor/environmental suit with me or were those taken?) 20:44 < abudhabi> Ishmael: In a locker. 20:44 < natsu> @ The fuck?, there's some sort of lizard man here, it's unarmed @ 20:44 < Ishmael> *14 minutes or so remain* 20:45 < Ishmael> "unarmed" 20:45 < Ishmael> does have nasty looking claws 20:45 < Arthur> @Put it in cuffs and get it back to the ship, we'll strip its gear here.@ 20:45 < abudhabi> Ishmael: More like 10. The compartment has been steadily leaking air for a little while now. The hole in the door just completed the job of depressurizing it completely. 20:45 * natsu I gesture to the Alien to back off, threateningly waving his vibrosword 20:46 * Ishmael crosses arms and kicks off toward the back 20:46 < natsu> @ If it lets me, this thing is big @ 20:46 * natsu scans the room looking for evidence that the alien is part of the pirate crew 20:46 < Ishmael> *different language questioningly* 20:47 * Kryzzyx looks at the hole and raises his gauss pistol, expecting a big scary lizard to emerge with Natsu in his jaws! 20:47 < natsu> @ Arthur, it seems to be able to survive without a vac suit ~ 20:48 < abudhabi> natsu: What evidence would that be? 20:48 < natsu> It's backed off @ 20:48 < natsu> ((weapons, comms gear lying about)) 20:48 < abudhabi> Neither. 20:48 < abudhabi> There's some tools. 20:48 < Arthur> @Right. We're coming in to dock, grab a rescue bubble from the airlock or something and stuff it in that.@ 20:48 < natsu> @ Roger @ 20:48 < Arthur> @Nev, take us in please, soft dock.@ 20:48 * natsu gestures OK to the alien and Stay like he would to a dog 20:49 < Ishmael> (can I tell if he's human?) 20:49 < Ishmael> *Gives the universal gesture of fuck off* 20:49 < Kryzzyx> ((lol)) 20:49 * natsu chuckles @I think he likes me @ 20:49 < abudhabi> Ishmael: He appears human, yes. 20:49 < abudhabi> They all look the same to you, though. 20:49 * natsu gestures in kind 20:49 < Kryzzyx> ((*Houston, the monster appears to want to sex0r me!)) 20:50 < Arthur> @I really don't care if it likes you.@ 20:50 < abudhabi> Nev docks the ship. 20:50 * natsu turns swiftly and goes in search of the rescue bubble 20:50 < Ishmael> (Well yeah, so do I have my comms with me or am I blarging at him soundlessly) 20:50 < natsu> *nearest airlock* 20:51 < Ishmael> subaural mics yo 20:51 < abudhabi> natsu: You run over to the airlock, get cycled, then find a rescue bubble in the locker. 20:51 * Arthur grabs a rescue bubble and heads for the scout's engineering space where Natsu last reported the creature. 20:51 < Ishmael> (think that counts under commdots) 20:51 < Ishmael> (but either way) 20:52 < Kryzzyx> ((Are there room for 2 in a rescue bubble? If so I'll back you up)) 20:52 * natsu heads back to the Alien with the rescue bubble 20:52 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, but you need room for them. nm)) 20:52 < Arthur> ((Commdots are neural comms, neural comms are the only way you're going to get sound in a vacuum. A commdot on your ear could use bone transduction to receive audio, but there's no feasible way to produce speech without a neural link while in vacuum) 20:53 * natsu gestures for the creature to use the rescue bubble 20:53 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The humanoid with the sword returns. It's carrying a sort of huge sack. 20:53 < Ishmael> (two difference things, one is a cybernetic with thought to text, the other is a stickymic) 20:54 < Ishmael> (can I recognise it as anything?) 20:55 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Sure. It's a safety thingy this species uses, you think. It's supposed to be pressurized. 20:55 < abudhabi> Or pressurizable, at least. 20:55 < Ishmael> (works for me, motion towards myself) 20:55 * natsu tosses the sack 20:56 < abudhabi> It floats to the alien creature. 20:56 < Ishmael> (any roll or are they easy enough to use?) 20:56 < abudhabi> They're fool-proof. 20:57 < Ishmael> boop 20:58 * natsu watches as the alien is cacconed in the bubble 20:58 < Arthur> @Ah good, you got it in a bubble already. Let's get it back to our ship?@ 20:58 < abudhabi> The strange alien creature enters and pressurizes the bubble. 20:59 * Arthur steps over to the engineering console and kills gravity on the rest of the scout so the alien can be moved easily 20:59 * natsu grabs the bubble and tuggs it towards the airlock using his magboots to keep himself firmly planted on the deck 20:59 * Arthur commences searching the scout for anything valuable to loot 21:01 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx, call slick back, I lost sight of him when I came inside@ 21:01 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's a regular Scout, with the exception of a double pulse laser turret. 21:01 < abudhabi> Accomodations are spartan. 21:01 * Kryzzyx sees if Slick responds to the comm. 21:01 < natsu> @ Arthur, taking it to a state room, or putting it on ice? @ 21:01 < Kryzzyx> @ Slick, go to Natsu and attach yourself tightly to the bubble thing they will take back to the ship. 21:02 < abudhabi> natsu: You get over to the ship without serious problems. 21:02 < Arthur> @Keep it in the airlock under guard until I finish searching this ship. 21:02 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Slick responds to comm. 21:02 < abudhabi> Arthur: There are no more people on board. 21:02 < Arthur> What about valuable gear? 21:02 * Kryzzyx sighs relief 21:03 < abudhabi> Arthur: Define 'valuable'. 21:03 < Arthur> Weapons, space decent space suits, fancy tools or sensors. 21:03 * natsu waits in the airlock, one hand on his vibroblade the other holding the drag handle on the rescue bubble 21:03 < natsu> (airlock is still in vaccume) 21:04 < abudhabi> The ship's locker includes automatic rifles in addition to pistols. Nothing unusual other than that. The space suits it has are even worse than yours. 21:04 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Well, you appear to have been bagged and taken prisoner. 21:04 * Arthur checks for smuggler compartments too 21:05 < abudhabi> Arthur: You don't find any. 21:05 * Arthur returns to the ship, closes the airlock behind him and pressurises it 21:05 < Ishmael> Second time this week 21:05 < Arthur> @Scout's empty, back off from it.@ 21:05 < Ishmael> (what about my equipment) 21:05 < Ishmael> (yes IC) 21:06 < Ishmael> (asking abu) 21:06 < natsu> "The fuck did you say?" 21:06 < abudhabi> Lemme check what you had. 21:08 < abudhabi> Ishmael: On the ship, with you, are your comm and transciever, environment suit, transciever and rebreather. Your other stuff is on your boat. 21:08 < abudhabi> And your tools. 21:08 < Arthur> "Let's get this package to the common room and unwrap it." 21:08 < abudhabi> (Those you had with you in engineering.) 21:08 < Ishmael> (ok sweet) 21:09 < Ishmael> *waves wrench menacingly* 21:09 * natsu drags the rescue pod to the common area 21:10 * Kryzzyx helps the others with the escape bubble, and retrieves slick while he does so. 21:10 < natsu> (While chuckling) 21:10 < Kryzzyx> "So you said there's some kinda lizard in here?!" 21:10 < Arthur> "Kryzzyx, you can do the honours of unwrapping it." 21:10 * Kryzzyx woggles with curiosity and temerity. 21:10 * Arthur stands on the opposite side of the entrance, stunner and sword in hand. 21:10 < natsu> " Yeah looks like you'r uncle " 21:10 < Ishmael> (more bug/fishy but either way, weird plated blue alien) 21:11 * Kryzzyx holds his guass pistol with his good hand, and reaches out tenderly for the latch with his off hand. 21:11 * Kryzzyx pauses and looks to the others to make sure their ready, then flips the latch! 21:11 * natsu stands back chuckling to himself, with his virbrosword at his side 21:11 * Kryzzyx peers inside! 21:11 < Ishmael> Over comms finally and anglish "be gentle" 21:11 < Ishmael> in* 21:11 * Kryzzyx is a rotund pill-shaped humanoid standing approximatly 5 feet tall covered with a chitenous surface of a deep red sheen the color of dried blood. The bulbous outclump of the lower body is supported by two pairs of wide flat feet placed at the ends of 4 long cylindrical bean shaped legs. His upper body resembles that of a bulky human with two semi muscular arms with triangular 21:11 * Kryzzyx three-pincered hands. His face is shaped in a sideways oval, the upper part of which supports two bulbous orb shaped segmented toxic-green eyes, which peep out from within circular goggles. The surface of the goggles have a rusty metallic blue sheen, the lenses are clouded with some sooty mineral, and the black rubber strap securing them to its head appears so tight as to deform the exoskull. 21:11 * Kryzzyx Instead of functioning ears, he has two squat antennae that poke out around the edge of a shell like surface that covers his back, the shape of which reminds you of a shelled pestachio nut. Whether they serve any functional purpose as armor or to protect wings is undeterminate based on his current mannerisms. The bug creature has general equipment skattered about his person attached to a 21:11 * Kryzzyx series of zig-zagging belts that are secured somewhere beneath theexo-skeleton. Thankfully it is wearing pants, although whether he has any embarassing anatomy worth covering, but you'd rather not explore that avenue of inquiry. The strange bug sets off a barely perceptable odor like burnt hair. 21:12 < abudhabi> You unpackage the package. 21:12 < abudhabi> Inside is an alien creature! 21:13 < natsu> "Told you it looked like your Uncle Kryzzyx " 21:13 * Arthur is of average height, wearing a formfitting vacc suit and a semi-opaque helmet obscuring his features. Also wielding a sword and stunner. 21:13 < Ishmael> (am I able to have multiple limbs without a mechanical benefit? as in fine/rough manipulators?) 21:13 < Arthur> "Name, rank, ID." 21:13 * Kryzzyx looks at the weird blue thing and slowly lowers the gun as it talks. 21:13 < Kryzzyx> "Hello. I am Kryzzyx! I am a wogglebug!" 21:13 * natsu is of above average hight and build, sporting a wide shoulders, slightly battle marked Combat Armour, and a veritable arsenal of weaponry 21:13 < abudhabi> (No additional manipulators.) 21:14 < Ishmael> "Nothing you can pronounce, called me Ishmael in the navy, some sort of terran joke, Ensign-navy, (Dunno ID? string of numbers 55-2723)" 21:14 * Kryzzyx steps away from the bubble, but does not turn his back to it 21:15 < Ishmael> -slightly slumping- 21:16 * natsu glances to Arthur and raises an eyebrow at the word Navy 21:16 < Kryzzyx> * "Well, don't try anything funny, Ishmael! After what we just went through things are a little tense." 21:16 < Arthur> "Former or active navy?" 21:16 * Kryzzyx wanders off to let Arthur handle the questioning. 21:16 * Kryzzyx reacclimates to the pressurized space ship. 21:16 * Arthur drops the given ID number into the computer in the hopes of a match or failing that, to store for future matching. 21:17 < Ishmael> former, mustered out got (untranslateable) (repeat)...shanghied 21:18 < Ishmael> "they didn't have anyone clever enough to fix their shitty ship, so they found me" 21:18 < Arthur> "You're an engineer?" 21:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: It appears to be a valid Navy personnel ID. The record is not in the database, but the number structure indicates that this person's homeworld is somewhere in Foreven, and that it's an Ensign. 21:19 < abudhabi> Minus the last part. 21:20 < Arthur> "Hmm. You know how to run a jump drive?" 21:20 < Ishmael> "Yes, better at mechanics, but it's what I served as" 21:20 < Ishmael> "'s what I trained in" 21:21 < Arthur> "That's good. Our previous engineer had an accident when we exited jump and got himself smeared all over engineering. The jump drive's undamaged but none of us have formal training in its operation." 21:22 < abudhabi> IntRecon, Arthur and natsu? 21:22 < natsu> " Arthur , you need me still?, Those corpses wont jettison themselves " 21:22 < Ishmael> "Convenient" 21:22 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: IntRecon! 21:22 < PainBot> natsu rolled "IntRecon!": (1+4)+1-1. Total: 5. 21:23 < Arthur> !2d6+2+1: IntRecon 21:23 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (4+2)+2+1. Total: 9. 21:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: You don't know about alien critters very much, but this one seems to be straining to stay upright. Maybe it's sick? 21:24 < Ishmael> "Any way to mess with the gravity in here?" 21:24 * Arthur doesn't pay it much heed. They don't have a doctor anyways 21:24 < Arthur> "Undoubtedly." 21:24 < Arthur> @Nev, what's our fuel status?@ 21:25 < Ishmael> "Because you heavybones are insane for having this much weight" 21:26 < Arthur> "Hmm? We're running at point nine aren't we?" 21:26 < abudhabi> @We're half done.@ 21:26 < natsu> "Grunts, feels closer to point eight" 21:27 < Arthur> "Do you need any gear from the scout ship? If not, we're going to burn for deep space." 21:27 < natsu> "Mind If I use it for target practice before we get out of weapons range?" 21:27 < Ishmael> "Don't have any back home, just turned the damn thing off whenever I was the only engineer on ship, used to have a floater around but they didn't let me take that" 21:27 < Ishmael> (Got everything right?) 21:28 < Arthur> "And burn a perfectly good ship we can sell the salvage rights to?" 21:28 * Kryzzyx helps Natsu jettison the pirate corpses and sets Slick up to repair whatever damage was done to the Speedle II 21:28 * natsu skulks off " never lets me blow stuff up " 21:29 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 21:29 < Kryzzyx> ((well, I'm obsessed. :D)) 21:29 < Ishmael> (Are we eating those?) 21:29 < Ishmael> (Fleshy pops) 21:29 < Kryzzyx> ((I like the way this lizardbug thinks!)) 21:29 < Ishmael> (do..we need all of them?) 21:29 < Arthur> (YES! And they need to be complete. I will check.) 21:30 < Arthur> "For now, let's get you quartered in our former engineer's room. Natsu, Kryzzyx, could you clear it out?" 21:30 * Kryzzyx finds something else to occupy his time while Slick gets to work. He nods with Natsu about their recreational requests being denied. 21:30 * Ishmael makes his/its way to the food processor/synth 21:30 * natsu bundles all of Pamaux's stuff and throws it in a storage bin in the cargobay 21:30 * Kryzzyx gets excited at the prospect of examining the creepy Dr. Carpet's disposessed things "Ayeaye Captain!" 21:31 * Kryzzyx is occasionally seen chewing on something he finds among Pamaux' belongings. 21:31 * Arthur goes to engineering to adjust the ship's gravity down to 1/3rd normal 21:31 < Ishmael> (oh didn't mention, I have a 0 in medic) 21:32 < Ishmael> (works for me) 21:32 < Ishmael> (I'll eat your face) 21:32 < Ishmael> (After I build an iron-alien suit) 21:32 * Kryzzyx suddenly feels weightless 21:32 < Kryzzyx> (comparatively)) 21:33 < abudhabi> So. What now? Waiting for fuel to process? 21:33 * Kryzzyx is afraid of bumping his head as his casual scuttle now sends him bouncing about. 21:33 < Arthur> @Nev, put us on a powered trajectory to deep space. I don't want to stick around near here in case we have more surprises.@ 21:34 < abudhabi> Nev puts you on a powered trajectory to deep space. 21:36 * Arthur sets up locks on the gravity controls and other important systems before showing the new alien engineer around engineering prior to their jump 21:36 < abudhabi> You fail to be ambushed while processing your fuel. 21:37 * Arthur astrogates 21:37 < Arthur> !2d6+1+1: Astrogate! 21:37 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate!": (6+1)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:37 * Ishmael pokes dials and strokes his faceplates 21:37 < Kryzzyx> ((here?! in front of everybody?!)) 21:38 < Kryzzyx> ((that joke works for both arthur and ishmael. double joke!)) 21:38 < Kryzzyx> ((that was no pun!)) 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((though there is nothing new under the pun!)) 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((there, that was a pun. :) 21:39 < Kryzzyx> ((now you may jettison me.)) 21:39 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Roll Int + Engineer (Jump Drive). 21:40 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 21:40 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (4+2)+3. Total: 9. 21:40 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:40 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 21:41 < abudhabi> And you're in jump space! 21:42 < abudhabi> Don't forget your training. 21:42 < Ishmael> (so is that for complications?) 21:43 < abudhabi> (That's the jump roll. Your measure of success on your roll determines the bonus on this one. If it's lower than 8, it's inaccurate. If it's lower than 1, it's a misjump.) 21:43 < abudhabi> One week of being cooped up in each others' company, you exit jumpspace. Who's on the bridge then? 21:44 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensors! 21:44 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors!": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 21:44 * Arthur is on the bridge, since Nev's an NPC at the moment 21:45 * Ishmael is either eating or goign around making engineering to his liking 21:46 < Ishmael> (Do I get room service :D) 21:48 < Arthur> (If we're feeling nice? Kryzzyx can do room service right?) 21:48 < abudhabi> Arthur: Ooh! Talk about a close call! You've landed inside the 100-diameter limit of one of the system's gas giants. In fact, you're so close you've begun to orbit. 21:48 < Arthur> @Jump exit, action stations.@ 21:49 < abudhabi> Nev gets on the bridge. 21:49 * Arthur makes sure there's nothing nearby 21:49 < natsu> @Turrets green@ 21:50 < abudhabi> No ships nearby. This is the outhermost giant in this system. You're also in its 'north', so the debris ring is nowhere near. 21:50 < Arthur> @Stand down from action stations, we're in the clear.@ 21:51 * Arthur sets a course for the main world 21:51 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Pilot (Starship) + Dex/Int 21:51 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Pilot (Starship) + Dex/Int": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 21:51 < abudhabi> Nev asks if they could skim some fuel while they're here, to save on costs. 21:53 < Ishmael> (is it legal in this system?) 21:53 * Arthur agrees, let's get some free fuel while we're here anyways. 21:53 < abudhabi> You scoop some fuel and set a course for the main world. 21:54 < Arthur> @We're a few days out from the main world, our jump was less than accurate.@ 21:56 < abudhabi> As you get to the inner system, traffic increases. The system is a capital and is in a clusre of 14 systems accessible by J1 starships. You see at least a dozen small trade ships coming and going by the end of the first day. 21:56 < abudhabi> *cluster 21:57 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int Sens. 21:57 * Arthur stays well clear of other traffic, heads straight for the Navy base. 21:57 < Arthur> !2d6+2: IntSens 21:57 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntSens": (4+2)+2. Total: 8. 22:01 < abudhabi> Arthur: You notice that three system defence boats, two Serpent-class and one Oribi-class (400 dton non-standard design), have altered course to an intercept with you. 22:01 < Ishmael> oh noes 22:02 * Arthur enquires as to their intentions and takes advantage of being in comms range by asking them to verify the identity of a certain former navy ensign 22:04 < Ishmael> (trading in space trade) 22:04 < Ishmael> (also space-lead) 22:05 < Arthur> (Given that the SDBs and Serpents don't have useable cargo space or jump drives, I doubt they're doing space trade) 22:05 < abudhabi> @Free Trader Heimdall, you are commanded to cut your acceleration and prepare to be boarded. We have a warrant for the arrest of Captain Arthur Steinman and his accomplices.@ 22:05 < abudhabi> They don't comply with your verification check. 22:06 < abudhabi> *request 22:06 < Arthur> @This is the free trader Heimdall to unidentified military vessels on intercept course, requesting you identify yourself immediately.@ 22:07 < abudhabi> They identify themselves as the SDBs "Kris", "Chord" and "Deprezia". 22:08 < Arthur> Which is their flag/ship in command? 22:08 < abudhabi> Deprezia. 22:08 < Ishmael> (good friends, on that do we have any spare weaponry or do I just use my claws) 22:08 * Arthur switches to laser comms with the Deprezia 22:08 < Arthur> (Like I'm going to arm the still unverified former pirate) 22:09 < Ishmael> (fiiiiine) 22:09 < abudhabi> Arthur: You do so. 22:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: The person you're talking to is Commodore Thomson. 22:10 < Arthur> @System defense vessel Deprezia, this is captain Arthur Steimann of the free trader Heimdall, may I ask who issued the warrant for my arrest and under whose' auspices?@ 22:11 * Arthur switches to in-ship comms 22:12 < Arthur> @It seems our attempt at misdirection may not have succeeded, make ready for emergency transition into jump space.@ 22:12 < natsu> @Did we piss off the locals already?@ 22:13 < Arthur> @I'm trying to work that out now.@ 22:13 * Kryzzyx drops down on all sixes and scuttles off to strap himself in somewhere 22:13 < Ishmael> @I'm begining to think the pirates were a better non-choice@ 22:13 * natsu heads to engineering finding and brining Ishmael on the way 22:13 < natsu> bringing* 22:13 < abudhabi> @The warrant is issued by the Governor of Ayldem, confirmed by the Imperial Representative of the same, and as of yesterday, re-issued by His Grace, Duke Deen II of Tobia. Are you going to cut your acceleration and come peacefully, or will we have to resort to force?@ 22:13 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3: jump drive roll if needed, grabbign something quick 22:13 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "jump drive roll if needed, grabbign something quick": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 22:14 * Arthur cuts thrust 22:15 < Arthur> @Commodore Thomson, I am about to send you sensitive details regarding the governor of Ayldem and some instructions as to where to send them. You are free to peruse the details. We are cutting thrust, but will not allow any boarding to take place until the safe receipt of that information is confirmed.@ 22:16 < abudhabi> @This had better not be some kind of ruse, Captain.@ 22:17 < natsu> @ So, we're going to turn our selves in ? @ 22:17 < Arthur> @I assure you that I'm not in the mood for games at the moment.@ 22:18 < natsu> @ You know how i feel about being held captive @ 22:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: There's an incoming message on another channel. 22:18 * Arthur forwards it to his personal comm only 22:19 < Arthur> @@Natsu, rest assure we're not going to jail today.@@ 22:20 < natsu> @ Relieved sigh @ 22:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: Your transmission to the ship is acknowledged. 22:23 < abudhabi> The SDBs are closing in. 22:24 * Kryzzyx gears up for a battle with his flame rifle ready and his gauss pistol in hand 22:24 < Arthur> !2d6+2+4-2-1: Fast astrogate 22:24 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Fast astrogate": (3+5)+2+4-2-1. Total: 11. 22:25 < Ishmael> (back by the way) 22:25 < Arthur> @@Initiate emergency jump procedures, jump jump jump.@@ 22:25 < abudhabi> Ishmael pulls the lever. 22:25 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+0 22:25 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+0": (4+5)+0. Total: 9. 22:25 * Kryzzyx sticks to his bed and prays! 22:25 < Ishmael> ? 22:26 < abudhabi> You vanish in a spray of radiation. 22:26 < Kryzzyx> "Oh great space woggle! Watch over this WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" 22:26 < Ishmael> (well was a good time guys) 22:27 < Ishmael> (oh ok didn't know if we turned into it or it was our backwash) 22:27 * Kryzzyx is throttled by G-forces! 22:27 < abudhabi> You've got another week of travel then, and possibly questioning your Captain about WTF is going on. 22:27 < Arthur> @Gather in the common room, you need to know a few things.@ 22:28 * Arthur explains the going ons on Ayldem for the people who weren't there 22:30 < abudhabi> TL;DR: Arthur picked up a refugee from Ayldem, and was all hush-hush about why they're going to Tobia now. 22:30 < Arthur> "When we ran into the local system defense vessels, I managed to pass a message through them to a contact on Tobia, he confirmed that there is a valid warrant on us and that the local government is likely compromised as well, the ship is now en route of a safe rendevous with another contact, where we can hopefully arrange some help in tackling this little problem." 22:31 < Arthur> (In the first part, I'll also explain that the person we weren't carrying and that everyone was to forget about was carrying with him evidence of Zhodani infiltration into the Ayldem government. 22:31 < Ishmael> "Not as bad as I thought, alright, just standard political entanglement " 22:32 < Arthur> "If it had been, my contacts would have cut through it like butter and we'd be enjoying shoreleave on Tobia right now." 22:32 < natsu> "Sounds complicated to me, I'll let you handle things" 22:33 < Ishmael> (afk for a moment, grabbing a grinder for grandmother) 22:33 < Arthur> "This is more likely a Zhodani plot to trigger either a succession of the Foreven sector and possibly the Spinwards marches, depending on how deep the rabbit hole goes or to start a civil war inside the Imperium with the goal of weakening us." 22:34 < Kryzzyx> ((maybe he means a grinder to use on his grandma)) 22:34 < Kryzzyx> ((so she'll be more smooth)) 22:38 < Arthur> "We are of course going to put a stop to this. Any questions?" 22:38 < natsu> "Just tell me where to aim and we're good" 22:42 < abudhabi> Any more discussion? 22:42 < Arthur> ((It seems not?)) 22:43 < abudhabi> This jump is far more precise than the last one. You arrive at the backwater world of Neon, right at the 100-d limit. 22:44 < abudhabi> Or whichever plant you wanted. 22:44 < Arthur> The gas giant furthest out from the main world 22:44 < abudhabi> You're there. 22:45 * Arthur gets us in there to scoop fuel for our next jump 22:46 < abudhabi> DexPilot, then. 22:46 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Also getting Nev to co-pilot, just in case. 22:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Also getting Nev to co-pilot, just in case.": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 22:46 * Arthur sets a course straight away from anything of interest and gets well away of the obvious place for people to refuel at. 22:47 < abudhabi> You scoop up fuel, and get the fuck out. 22:47 < abudhabi> So I guess you're going to Astro/Engine/Jump now? 22:49 < Arthur> !2d6+2+4-2: Astrogate, Tonnurad main world 22:49 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate, Tonnurad main world": (1+3)+2+4-2. Total: 8. 22:50 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Int + Engineer (J drive). 22:51 * abudhabi is gonna roll for him. 22:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: jump drive 22:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "jump drive": (5+6)+3. Total: 14. 22:52 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6 22:52 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6": (1+3)+6. Total: 10. 22:52 < abudhabi> You're away to Tonnurad! 22:52 < abudhabi> I think we'll end here and pick up in Tonnurad next week. RAFT.